I Will Be
by FictionPanther
Summary: A war between elves and Faeries of the forrest on the edge of the Rhun sea. Once allies and now enemies what happens when the Prince and Princess must marry. Can their people come together when a dark shadow once again comes over the lands.
1. Chapter 1

Middle Earth. A land of many creatures, and humans. Dark times and lighter days have passed in the ages. Some of these times were all consuming of the west lands. Not in all cases. It was known by the wise of the elusive fay creatures, Faeries was what most called them. Yet they had many names. In the depths of the woods, on the north eastern shores of the Rhun Sea they dwelled for as long back as tales had been told. A powerful, beautiful creature. They were human like in appearance almost. They were set apart mostly by their power and wisdom, much like the elves. Mirkwood elves were dear friends with the fay folk. Both learning and respecting one another. They weren't mythical completely; many had seen them and befriended them. They just preferred their uninterrupted solitude. Mirkwood becoming almost kin to them for many thousands of years.

Mirkwood had the privileges of growing and knowing their neighbors well. Till a day came when their peace and friendship was disturbed by troubled times. New generations of their people were stirring trouble. One claiming more power then the other. The other retaliating at their hostilities. A once happy small corner of the west was covered in decay. The elves of Mirkwood and the Faeries of Rhun battled and waged war against one another. It lasted many years, five hundred to be exact. Faeries had the ability of ageing slower like elves. Yes they had more power, but were also more delicate in senses. Elves could die of broken hearts, faeries did not. Many lived to see the before and after of the dark shadow that they had brought amongst them. Nearly three hundred years after their truce hate and accusations still ran rampant between the two races. So finally the royals of the two lands decided to do something to bring the peace and trust once again.

The prince sat in the corner of his bedchamber reading. A soft breeze wafting through the window caught his attention as it ruffles his silky blonde hair. He looked out into the garden by the courtyard and then to the stars. He sensed change was near, in many ways. He could only wait and continue to watch as it neared. His gazing was interrupted by a knock on his door to the bedchamber.

"Enter" He turned to see his father enter.

"Legolas, might I have a word?" The King asked still standing on the threshold of the room.

"What is it father?" He got up seeing the trouble in his eyes.

Thrandial sat in the chair opposite the one his son had vacated. "My son, The king of Rhun and his daughter shall be coming two nights from now." He watched his son reaction. Legolas' expression became one of confusion and curiosity. " We wish to have peace between our lands again. Theres is still much cruelty between us. We have decided to go through with your betrothal. To unite our people."

Legolas looked at him intensely as his words sunk into him. He felt a shiver of fear. Her face flashed threw his mind and he closed his eyes painfully against it. Once such good friends. Once happy together, knowing one another since their births. The bond they shared and the trust they had. He was going to tell her the day they were binded. Then the war came.

"She'll never agree" Legolas hung his head.

"She already has" Thrandial placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Legolas' head shot up. "Even though she was not pleased. She did it as her father's wishes; she did it for her people." Legolas closed his eyes to the pain that caused.

"She is many things and noble is one of her virtues" He turned his eyes to the window.

"Give her time. The war between us carried great pain for her." The kings voice was gentle and warm.

"That pain also carries malice. She has no feeling for our people. I know this. I brought that disgust out in her."

"She is still the women you knew. She will be Queen and stand by your side."

"Something I did not do for her" Legolas looked at his father and Thrandial held his son in his embrace.

Her presence even as she entered Mirkwood was commanding and dominating. She radiated and aura of red as the hate and anger flowed from her. Her cold jade colored eyes barley in view from under her hood as she sat upon the white steed she rode with her father and gathering of people who accompanied them to Eryn Lasgalen. She remembered the happy times when it was called that. They were all lost. She now would call these walls her home, her prison. She was a royal of the faeries. A powerful and wise creature she was. Her flaw was her heated words, and thin tolerance before her rage. She was a different women. She had not once set foot near this forest since the war had ended. She never desired to again. This forest held nothing for her. It did now. Her father wanted her to marry her enemy. To make peace. Maybe for her people but never for herself. The grand stone structure of King Thrandials home was not far off she could see it up ahead on the mountain. Her eyes grew cold as they drew closer and prepared herself for her meeting with him for the first time in three hundred years.

Legolas sensed her. He went to the window of the great hall and saw the Rhun faeries entering the gates. He knew who she was immediately. Drowned in a black cloak a hood covering her head. He hadn't seen her in so long he wondered how she had changed. He wanted to see the green eyes and delicate and soft features.


	2. Chapter 2

Her back was rigid as she walked with her father up the steps of the stone structure of Thrandiuls palace. Her hands gripped her cloak perhaps to tight lifting it to not brush the ground or trip her as she walked. The others of their group trailed a few feet behind her and her father. Her hood still placed to block her face in shadows. Her eyes began to glow jade as they raised seeing Thrandiul and his son and guards at the top of the steps. She did not hesitate though, Legolas pierced the darkness hiding her features those ice blue eyes, brought a flood of memories good and bad, she pushed them all aside till her and her father stood before them. She stood straight as a board her hands clasped together under her cloak. Watching her father embrace Thrandiul, her anger and resentment of the else had faded only slightly over the time. Her feelings, the hate, rage, cruelty would not subside though for her former allie and friend, and now future husband. She did not spare him a glance even though she felt that blue gaze upon her.

Thrandiul went to stand before her with slow steps and she raised her eyes to him. "Dear Reyva" He smiled gently looking to the woman before him her head raised slightly and her arms lifted to pull back her hood.

The prince held his breath his grip tightened where his hand rested intertwined in the small of his back. To see her again after so long, he waited with baited breath. To gaze upon his one time friend again, the women who became his foe, and now to be his mate.

Reyva shifted the hood back from her and looked up to the King of Mirkwood. Her gaze pinned on him, the moonlight making her skin glow pale in its need to touch the earth. It shinned off her hair making it glow a color of early night itself a dark pale blue. "My Lord," She bowed her head respectively, yet her words lacked the truth to them. The king's smile faltered, this women carried the blood of the woodland realm in her veins, but her hate had drowned it, she was half elf herself, but she shed and denied her lineage now. Recognizing only her father's ancestors. A girl who had ran through these woods gay and free and he viewed as a child of his own. Her eyes met his again, and he felt the cold chill of them and on instinct turned to Legolas, as if her gaze bore through him to reach his son. He stepped to the side and allowed their gazes to meet again after three hundred years.

Legolas stared at her, the beautiful creature he had come to know all his years, she was still regal, beautiful, and statuesque yet she lacked something now. Her gaze was cold and unrelenting on him, she let out a deep breath he watched her inhale again, and the look of malcontent and reckless disgust wounded him more then he ever expected. No this may help their people but not them, Reyva, had accepted him as dead during the war and her opinion had never changed. He watched as she bowed her head gently to him. "My Lord," The mocking manner made him raise his chin at her sweet insult. She viewed him as no lord, no prince, and no husband of her own. Only a foe, always a foe.

"Reyva," Legolas bowed his head, addressing her by her birth name instead of her title. She was to be Queen of the Fae and Mirkwood one day. She was a princess and respected warrior now. Yet he addressed her as he always had as a friend. He watched her eyes narrow slightly on him before she turned to Thrandiul. "Dear King, I am weary from my journey, I ask for my leave to refresh and rest"

Thrandiul nodded to Legolas. "Yes of course" Then motioned for them to take their leave.

The silence that consumed them was foreign and awkward as he showed her to her quarters till they wed then her room would be his room. His bed would become their bed, how it always should have been, years ago. He stopped outside a door across from his and motioned to it. "This will be your quarters till the binding." He said gently watching her. Reyva looked at the door before turning to look at him.

Her gaze never wavered. "Dear prince, I know you have many questions. Seeing as I wish to limit my words to you I will explain myself right now quickly. I did this for our lands and people. Our future generations need not repeat our history. I will do my best to respect your people, to be a good queen when the time comes and I expect in turn the same from you. For our marriage though, "She hesitated raising her chin authoritatively taking a step towards him. " We do not have on. I will respect your people; you have neither my respect nor desire."

Legolas looked at her his eyes widening in response to the blow she had dealt him. The light and bond they had shared seemed to have faded completely, exactly what she wanted. Legolas raised his chin now. "As my queen wishes," He bowed his head lightly watching her jaw clench. "For my desires and respect will be yours, you shall be my wife, my mate, my friend. I have never viewed you as less." He shook his head lightly. He saw her features harden, she was angry, she wanted him to lash out, and be cold. He would not appease her though, whatever she wished she would receive. For her feelings were not his.

"I am no friend of yours," She hissed at him watching he eyes close slightly scrutinizing him. "I recognize not a betrayer as a friend a liar and a thief, for you robbed me of my family, my trust, and my faith" Her eyes bore into him before she turned entering her room shutting the door leaving him in the hall to process her words, he took a deep breath to steel himself and looked above closing his eyes, asking for whatever grace to help him mend this between them.


	3. Chapter 3

Arwen walked down the stone halls, her and the Gondor party had arrived with Aragorn yesterday morning, word reached them all that the Rhun Fae had arrived last evening, and her steps quickened to see her friend again, no one had seen her in so many years, she had refused to leave Rhun. Arwen stopped knocking lightly on the door, and she her Reyva voice filter the command for her to enter. Arwen slowly entered seeing the servant woman moving about the room in preparation getting her ready for her binding to Legolas. Revya did not look up from her position of gazing out the window. Her shoulders slouched lightly in defeat. Arwen nodded for the woman to leave them and she did bowing to the Queen of Gondor and scurrying out quickly.

"Revya" Arwen spoke gently almost a whisper, but Reyva's shoulders rose, her ears perked and her head swung around a smile lighting the shadows that were on her face a moment before. Her friend, she had not seen her in so many years.

"Arwen," She said gently getting up moving towards her and embracing her, her eyes shut relishing her friend once again after so long.

"It's so good to see you after so long," Arwen smiled pulling back to look at her friend brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "I feared we may not meet again"

Reyva smiled kissing the Queens cheek gently. "No our paths shall always meet again. I just never thought my path would lead me here again, or I had hoped it wouldn't." Her words followed with a heavy sigh moving from her friend, her eyes went to the ground and turned back to the window. Arwen glanced to the gown hanging next to her bed then back to her. Arwen glanced to her hand that rested at her side and she took it lightly into her grasp.

"You never had the chance to give them back to one another," she said, eyeing the silver ring on her finger her thumb running over it. Reyva looked down and withdrew her hand from Arwen's.

"No, we did not, it must be done publicly then they must be melted, it should have been a sign of my fate." She hid her hand in her skirts to not look at the piece of jewelry, the silver ring that was a sign of their betrothal. They had been friends for so many years; to share a life with a friend at the wishes of their parents was nothing they didn't want. Not knowing if they should ever find love. They had a bond or friendship none could break, or she had believed so, till they themselves had broken it.

"He has missed you; he was a different person after the battles ended that horrible argument before you were gone. We thought you both would parish from broken hearts." Arwen sighed gently sliding her fingers into Reyva's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Reyva's gaze faltered looking to the floor and sliding closed slowly. "Only to you would I speak of these matters, but I did almost parish. But my need was greater here to try and help my brother heal, but he did not, then watching my mother succumb to grief and a broken heart of her own. I awaited my father to follow, but he had more strength and I knew I must as well for my kingdom." Her words were soft, saddened, but the icy contempt laced underneath from view.

Arwen moved closer hugging her friend. "It was all parties concerned that had the fault, can you not after all this time find it in your heart to forgive him. He did, the moment it was done. He still cares for you Reyva. There was none closer then you two." Arwen looked at her, shaking her head gently as she spoke.

Revya would hear none of it though her head spun the fire in her eyes the cold malice. "No, I shall never forgive him. That is my vow to him. I will do right for my people's future. So that none shall suffer as we have. Legolas will never in my eyes be my husband, never; I will not give them the satisfaction. He shall never carry such weight with me again." She shook her head her eyes glancing to her gown and sighed. "There was a time when our union was a joy to me. To marry my dear friend, to share our lives, customs, people, lands. Now-" Her head fell, her eyes closing against the emotions raging through her. "Now I know, my place was never with Legolas, he should find a mate that he loves, as should I, but we have titles that tie us to one another for the sake of our peoples future."

"For your people would only do this. Once you and he were in love-"

Reyva's eyes raged at Arwen. "You are to bold my Queen. Legolas and I have never been destined for that type of relation ship, our friendship would have made the transition bearable and easier, my heart has never been his, nor has his been mine." Her words firm and final.

Arwen eyes her gently. "Are you so sure Reyva? Call me when it is time and I will help you ready." Without another word Arwen gathered her skirts lightly and turned walking out of the room. Reyva closed her eyes as the door closed, and she shook lightly. It would be a constant battle of wills; she would never forgive or forget though. Never, her lies, her malice, and selfish demands would catch up with her, but currently she could not be bothered to care.

Legolas watched from the shadows as Arwen left Reyva's room and he stepped forward. Arwen saw him and gave a sad smile to him. Legolas sighed, knowing Arwen had received the same sharp tongue he had.

"Do not despair, Legolas" Arwen said gently moving towards him. "Her grief is long; her wounds deep from the war, the wounds she carries can only be healed by time and patience with you. Your strong will and dominance will get her to concede to her fate." Arwen smiled rubbing her hand over his arm.

"Her fate? What I want will never be mine. I want her heart, I want her, body, mind, and soul. None of these things can I hope to receive from her now." He spoke gently bowing his head.

Arwen sighed putting her hand to his cheek. "I have heard the rumors myself; she has been with Haldir a lot of time. Everyone spoke of them wedding. I know her heart once was yours. Now, I cannot lie, I do not know where it lies. She has suffered much due to the war between your people." Arwen raised his chin for him to meet her gaze. "She being bound to you though, to be your wife and mate. Respect that, win her Legolas if it is what your heart yearns for." She smiled gently before taking her leave.

Legolas looked after Arwen then looked to Reyva's door before turning to prepare, in a few hours time they would be husband and wife.

Revya sat at the festivities her stomach in knots in her place next to Legolas. The apprehensive tense looks of the Fae and Elves mixing saddened her; for once they all laughed and cherished their friendship. Her father touched her shoulder and she looked up at him and he smiled gently then heard Legolas rising beside her and she nodded taking her father's hand. Her eyes met Haldir's in the crowd that formed to watch as they walked to the stone ledge by the spring on the edge of the woods. Haldir's sad smile as he nodded. She saw the sadness in his eyes though and she felt it as well. She swallowed hard till she felt her hand being placed in someone else's and she turned to see Legolas looking to her and tears welled in her throat choking her.

All her life she had dreamed of being Legolas' wife, now she would be and it brought her no happiness. They were not the same people, her hate, and her resentment would never parish for him. She saw Legolas' eyes shift looking over her shoulder to where she was looking and her eyes became hard as they moved back to hers the defiance clearly defined in them.

Haldir's head reared back slightly at the warning in Legolas' eyes. Legolas knew of his soft heart for her, he knew they had gotten close, and he thought and knew him to be a threat with her obvious displeasure with him still. He sighed, he felt their bond, their friendship crumble with that look, and Haldir glanced to his feet.

She followed Legolas and their fathers till they stopped on the ledge and turned to one another placing their hands together to show their bond. They whispered words of their fathers and their eyes never wavered from one another's not even when they slipped the silver rings from one another's fingers and in return placed the gold rings encrusted with jewels. Legolas held her gaze searching for the warmth and love, the compassion and trust that her gaze once held for him. All he saw was emptiness, and his heart clenched and he felt tears choke him. For all it appeared he was marrying was a shell, a dark shadowed cold shell of a once beautiful and vibrant female. His thumbs rubbed over the backs of her hands and he felt her tense and fidget wanting to break away from his touch.

Once all was done Legolas looked into her eyes once more and leaned foreword to seal the ceremony with a kiss the first of their marriage. Reyva turned her head slightly kissing quickly the corner of his mouth. Legolas closed his eyes, his jaw tensing in anger. She would even deny him a kiss, the very mild way of showing and beginning their bonding, if she denied him this, he only wondered how she would be tonight, on the night of their true consummation of their marriage to make their marriage official.


	4. Chapter 4

The festivities lasted beyond nightfall and would continue, Reyva watched as their people intermixed relaxing, and it began to look like it once had in the woodland realm. She sat the table watching the dancing and merriment as she sipped her wine. She spotted Haldir speaking to Arwen and he looked distressed her brow furrowed and she stood but felt a hand gently placed on her arm. "Where are you off too?" Legolas looked up asking her. Her eyes scrutinized him as she pulled her arm from his touch.

"Not that it's your concern. But I am going to speak with a friend, if you must know." She turned without another word holding the skirt of her gown to weave through the table and people down to see Haldir.

Legolas' eyes watched her make her way through the crowd smiling as people said things, giving her or 'them' blessing of a happy life. She smiled but it was false and plastered, pushed. She wanted know happy life with him. He knew he could make her happy if she would allow it. He could give her everything and anything she wanted, title, land, beautiful jewels and gowns, a life of luxury, children, a future, love….

He sighed as he saw her reach Haldir and Arwen and she hugged Haldir with a genuine smile and he saw Arwen's eyes meet his sadly. She wanted none of those things; he had sealed the fate in his misery for all of his immortal life. Having her, but watching her drift farther away with each passing day. She was his wife, but she was nothing, she made sure of that. Legolas looked to the table then back to her and Haldir the both of them now alone. The close way she cradled his arm and spoke into his ear, they looked to be smiling genuinely, happy. Legolas wondered if taking her away from him had ruined the chances of her future happiness for she would never have it here with him, she would not allow it.

He stood and excused himself. He would not allow this. She would not walk all over him. She was his wife, she had agreed to their marriage. She had to put forth some effort. She would not disgrace him like this, after tonight, she would be his forever. They would be bound body, mind, and flesh. He would make love to his wife, consummating their marriage, their bond forever.

Reyva looked at Haldir searching his eyes. She was so happy to see him, to see some light in her darkness that would now consume her life. "Thank you, I cannot believe you came. It gives me some light on such a dark day." She said gently as she stood in front of him clinging to his arm as if for life support.

"I would not miss your binding," He smiled tucking a stray hair behind her ear. His eyes scanned her she looked exquisite like the Queen she would be. Like the light of the Grey Havens calling him home. "You look beautiful _vala" _He smiled at her. Her smile could be light and darkness, if only she would give that smile to her husband. He could see a smile light his friends face once more.

"Welcome Haldir, thank you for coming," Legolas said through a tight smile coming up to them and slipping his arm through hers to bring her closer to him, Reyva's head turned at his voice seeing him and her smile fell immediately. He could not even give her this moment with her friend. Legolas' face was a clear warning as he pulled Reyva gently closer to him showing his dominance in the situation, Haldir's shoulders slouched, letting out a breath and nodded. "Legolas, it was beautiful. I give you both many blessings for your future together."

Reyva's head turned back quickly to Haldir eyeing him intensely. Legolas' eyes met Haldir's and the challenge was made. Legolas was a ferocious person when it came to what was his, and even though the last thing he would do was treat her as a toy or meat to be bought and sold. Reyva was his wife, he would fight if he must. And the looks and gestures the two of them shared worried him.

"My queen, are you ready to retire for the evening?" He said gently with a slight smile still on his lips for appearances but also to clarify the meaning to Haldir. It was their wedding night, and they would seal their marriage in his bed. A ruthless action but for some reason seeing the two of them interact brought that out in him. The slight flinch Haldir had at his words was enough to seal his truths and fate with Legolas. Legolas glanced at him and they exchanged the truth, Haldir felt for Reyva. He cared deeply for her, it made a knot for in Legolas' gut. For this was something else he had taken away from her, something else she would resent him for.

She jerked her arm from his gasp and rounded on her new husband. Her eyes flared. "No, I most certainly am not. Must you take everything from me. I was speaking to a friend. Can you not at least give me that little bit of light, before you close me in this darkness?" She raged gently at him keeping her voice down as much as possible. Legolas reared his head back, her words wounded him.

"Is that all you can see with me, is darkness? All I want is to make you happy, to share the bond and friendship we once did." He said gently, her voice laced with pain and upset.

"Never," She said in a venomous whisper boring those fires in her eyes at him. Legolas swallowed hard looking at her intensely; the pain evident in his eyes, but Reyva paid no heed to it.

"Reyva!" Haldir reprimanded her, his brow and eyes tensing as she looked at him and he took her arm then looked to Legolas. "A moment please, it's all I ask with her."

Legolas met his gaze tensely but nodded, not refusing her friend again and turned solemnly making his way into the crowd.

Haldir pulled her aside gently to a shadowed corner and held her arms lightly in his grasp. "Reyva, you cannot do this." He said gently to her. Reyva looked to him with pained tear filled eyes almost.

"I cannot Haldir, I cannot. I never should have agreed to this, It should have been yo-"

"No! No…" He shook his head placing his finger to her lips. "No, do not say such things. You did this of free will for your peoples and for yourselves." He closed his eyes resting his forehead against hers. "I have known you as long as he has, your heart once was his, you took that away. Find that heart again _vala._ Find it, he is your husband now, make it so. Go and be with him. Give him everything at one time you wanted to." He said gently pressing his lips to her forehead, doing the hardest thing he had ever done. Let her go, told her to give herself to him and make happiness of their marriage.

Reyva closed her eyes her grip tightening on him. "Haldir please, I cannot. I cannot look at him as I once did."

"You can, and you will. He has always had you." He said gently.

She shook her head stubbornly. "No more, that heart and woman is gone." She turned away from him walking away. Haldir sighed looking to the stars, for the strength to make it through this.

Legolas sat back at the table and watched as she approached. A painful stab in his chest at her words, his elbow rested on the chair his index finger now brandishing his wedding ring rested against his lips at his ice blue eyes watched her approach. He would make her understand, make her hate melt away, to succumb to him, to understand and care for him. It was in her, there hidden deep away. He would worship her tonight, caress and kiss the connection they once shared out of her, mending it. To show her he was still the same person he was then. He would melt the ice around her. He would make love to his wife, like they were already king and Queen. He stood as she approached and held out his hand for her. She stopped seeing him there and looked to his hand. Her brow rose lightly before she ignored the gesture and made his way towards their new quarters. His quarters, now their bedchamber. He heard her light foot steps just behind him and reached his hand back taking hers she hesitated and tried to pull away but Legolas tightened his grip not painfully but stubbornly not letting her refuse his touch.

He entered the room first ushering her in and closing the door latching not that any would dare disturb them this night or in the morning. Some couples spent days to weeks in their bedchambers after their binding. She stepped in a few steps into the room before turning.

Her eyes caught his and it made her catch her breath, his beauty could truly be unbearable and make the most beautiful elleth feel unworthy, and female of any race feel belittled. The blue of his eyes bright shining like crystal in the shadowed room. He took a step towards her the ethereal glow of his hair and skin almost mesmerized her. She put her hand out as he approached though and Legolas stopped his brow furrowing.

"No," Was her simple word to him, firm and unrelenting in its meaning. Legolas took a second looked at her his eyes widening slightly. "I will not." She shook her head.

Legolas searched her features. "What do you mean?"

She stood firm and tall. "I mean, that this marriage will not be bound. I will not share your bed Legolas." The words and manner in which she said them sent a searing pain through him he swallowed looking at her.

He looked at her closing his eyes for a moment. She would deny him this, deny them this. "Our marriage will not be true then. You know this, it will be as it never happened, as if we are married but we are not at the same time."

Reyva nodded her head gently. "I do know this. I will stay the night here so there will be no questions, but after tonight, I will have a separate bedchamber. I will never grace this one again and you shall never grace mine."

Her terms tore at him as she spoke. And he looked to the ground lightly. "How… How can you be so cruel after all this time? I have never viewed you as my foe, or tried to hurt you. Now you lash out at me in contempt and vengeance. Something that was not my doing." He looked up at her.

Reyva took a menacing step towards him holding her skirts. "You killed my brother, Legolas. The war claimed my other brother as well, and then I watched my mother succumb to grief over their loss. My father and I were not enough to sustain her. I watched you, Legolas, cut Rouen down. With my own eyes." She hissed at him contemptuously.

"What would you have me do; I tried to reason with him. This war is the past it claimed many of my own as well, Reyva. He tried to cut me down and I tried to get him to listen, he was my friend as well. It was me or him, Reyva!" He said his anger raging now.

"I asked you to stand with me, I asked you to turn against this stupid political war between our people. We were high titled, we could have made a difference. No! You did as commanded, like always. Instead we lost hundreds. For the first time, the most important time; you turned your back on me. So now after that I turned my back on you, Legolas," her tone was low, cold as she turned her back on him to reiterate her point.

Legolas' jaw tense with anger ad pain as she brought back the memories of that war. He looked up at her and his lips parted and painfully he nodded replying. "As you wish." He would not concede to defeat so quickly, he would find a way to reach her. Once his anger was down and he could gather his thoughts, and he gripped her arm turning her suddenly his eyes meeting hers not more than an inch from her face. "Know this though; I do not give up as easily. You will one day recognize me as your husband." It was his vow to her and promise as he stared at her.


End file.
